An important limitation of current IVP methods is the ability to perform experiments involving large numbers of embryos and repetitions in a highly accurate and repeatable way. Current methods are laborious, inefficient and depend on the skill of the technician. Micro channel embryo culture enables automated high throughput processing because the embryo is not moved, but rather held in a "parking place." This allows the fluid to be exchanged via automated systems rather than attempting to automate embryo manipulation. We propose to develop an automated micro channel embryo culture system to allow rapid optimization of micro channel culture conditions. The system utilizes commercially available automated liquid handling equipment combined with a custom incubation chamber and a digital visualization system. Specific advantages of the proposed automated micro channel culture system (AMCS) include the use of micro channel culture devices (Vitae Cell TM) which facilitates automated processing and allows one to achieve gentle medium changes, a closed system that eliminates perturbations in gas concentrations and temperature, robotically controlled medium changes and visualization eliminating operator variability. The system will initially be used to optimize bovine embryo culture. We propose to investigate parameters such as medium (single vs. sequential), medium replenishment (by flow), gas atmosphere, embryo-to-volume ratio, and medium supplementation in the micro channel system compared to the standard micro-drop.